


Dancing Darling

by Marvel_Mania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer Peter Parker, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Not Underage, Peter is 22, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Mania/pseuds/Marvel_Mania
Summary: Peter is a dancer and Tony is the CEO of Stark Industry. They meet at one of Tony’s parties and the rest is history.





	Dancing Darling

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the title from an old radio show, Yours Truly Johnny Dollar. I will now take a moment to simply praise it because it is an amazing thing to listen to if you like detective/mystery stories. Anyways, in one episode (The Cronin Matter) there is a dancer who was known as the Dancing Darling in the 1920's (I think) so I just had the idea of basically making Peter a different version of the Dancing Darling. 
> 
> I am aware that the explanation of the title is not needed but I wanted to take a moment to share my love of old radio shows. You don't need to listen to the Cronin Matter to understand the story, it isn't even mention but I did want to share that. 
> 
> Anyways, the usual thanks to my two best friends for proofreading. As always, all spelling/grammatical mistakes are mine and mine alone but I also want to give a special thank you to them trying to make sense of my semi-coherent ramblings that can barely be called a story and giving me your honest opinions. I would not be half the writer or person I am without you two. You both help keep me grounded and when I break apart you help put me back together. You two are truly my better parts. I don't know where I would be without you two. I love you both more than I can actually put into words but I hope this at least expresses a little bit of how I feel. I love you both so much.
> 
> Now on to the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Peter’s mother took him to a dance studio just so the young boy would have a way to burn some of his spare energy she never could have even imagined what would come of it. She never could have imagined just how much her son would fall in love with the art form and how he would excel beyond what most thought he was capable of. Peter only wished that she had gotten the chance to see what he became. Peter’s mother had taken him into the studio for the first time when he was five, three years later both of his parents were killed. After he became an orphan, he went to live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben and five years after that Ben was also killed.

Peter got through the tough times by spending hours at a time in the dance studio. He competed and preformed, always ranking first. When he turned fifteen he started at a performing arts school where he continued to learn and grow. He knew that his schooling was hard for his Aunt May but she told him not to worry about it. She told him that he could repay her by continuing to dance and following his passions, he did.

As Peter learned and grew, he was noticed by producers, playwrights, directors, and other dancers. He had a YouTube channel where he was just goofing off but most of his videos were of him dancing. He tried to be well-rounded in his dancing. He made connections through his schooling with dancers he had looked up to when he was just starting out. One of his favorites was a famous ballerina, Natasha Romanoff. The red-head had come to demonstrate for his small class and he fanboyed harder than he was willing to admit. Natasha took him under her wing and gave him her card for when he got out of school.

“It doesn’t matter how well you can dance if you don’t have the right connections. You are going to go far, Darling,” she told him after the class was over. Later that very night he changed his YouTube channel name to _Dancing Darling_.

By the time Peter was only sixteen he was one of them most well known dancers in the world and his popularity only grew as he got older. The day before he graduated, he called Natasha. They had stayed in contact through the years. She had acted almost like his dance mom while he was away from May. Peter almost feared the day that the two of them actually met.

Because of his connection with Natasha, and the subsequent connections he made through her, he had been in or stared in a little over a dozen movies, plays, TV shows, and/or performances by the time he was twenty-two. He kept his promise to his Aunt May and followed his dreams. The first time he went on a late night show to talk about a movie he and Natasha were in he nearly passed out from excitement. He found it hard to believe that this was actually his life. Natasha had fondly smiled at him while slightly shaking her head while he rambled about something.

The longer Peter was in the spotlight the more comfortable he got there but sometimes he still got a little awestruck by it. Now was one of the times he was awestruck. He was at Tony freaking Stark’s house for a party and even though he didn’t know Tony Stark, he had been invited to the party. His agent, Bucky Barnes, had mentioned the he and his boyfriend had been invited and Peter’s jaw hit the floor. Bucky had laughed good-naturedly and invited him along.

“Are you sure? I would hate to intrude,” Peter had said, worrying his lower lip.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Steve’s been talking about seeing you again anyways. The only condition is that you don’t pass out or something,” Bucky said with a smirk. He knew Bucky was saying this because he had almost passed out when he met Steve for the first time, even though he knew that Bucky and Steve were dating.

That was how Peter found himself in Tony Stark’s penthouse with many other people. He had to remind himself how to breathe while he took everything and one in. He saw people who he recognized but had never actually met but there were also people who he had worked with and liked. Natasha immediately noticed Peter just kind of standing by the elevator and went up to him. She still helped him even after seven years.

She introduced him to some important people that he had never met before. “This is Peter Parker or the Dancing Darling,” she would say when introducing him. After he was pretty sure that she had introduced him to everyone in the room she started to steer him over to a small group that he hadn’t noticed before.

He realized that he knew two of the three men talking. Steve and Bucky were talking to Tony Stark and Natasha was leading him over to them. Steve and Bucky both greeted him but he couldn’t form words just yet. He had admired Tony Stark for as long as he could remember. He heard Natasha introduce him and Tony greet him and then words were spilling out of his mouth. “Mr. Stark, I’m a huge admirer of your work. Your research in nanotech is years above anyone else’s. I know that you are mainly looking into them for use in machines but have you considered their uses in medicine or helping clean pollution?”

This was apparently not the answer Tony was expecting because it took him a moment longer to form a response. In that time, Bucky had started laughing. Peter shot him a small glare which was the least the threatening thing had ever seen and it only caused him to laugh that much harder. “I have thought about using the technology for cleaning up the environment but how would you propose it be used medically? And please, call me Tony,” he said while sticking his hand out for Peter to shake.

“The main uses I could think of are spinal injuries and skin grafts. I will admit that I haven’t looked too much into the actual logistics of these so I’m not sure if it is even possible,” Peter replied after shaking Tony’s hand.

Tony nodded approvingly and then turned to glance at Natasha. “Where did you find this one, Nat? He’s pretty and smart,” he commented while letting his eyes roam over Peter’s body.

“I need a drink,” she simply said and left.

“So, Darling, have any other innovative ideas for my tech?”

The evening went on. Tony flirted shamelessly with Peter but the younger man didn’t mind. Maybe its was the alcohol, the long standing crush, or the probability that this was a once in a life time chance but Peter found himself straddling Tony’s hips while kissing him on Tony’s bed. Peter didn’t really care how he got here, just that he was here. Tony‘s hands were roaming over Peter’s body, running along his abs under his shirt, and reaching up to rub Peter’s nipples. “Fuck,” Peter muttered as Tony sucked a light bruise on his neck.

“So just how flexible are you, Darling,” Tony whispered in the younger man’s ear.

“Very,” Peter said right before Tony flipped their positions. Tony was quickly and expertly able to strip them both of their clothes.

Tony made sure to tease Peter and keep him relaxed while he prepped the younger man also making sure to use plenty of lube. Peter rewarded Tony with a litany of moans and soft whimpers of pleasure. After Tony stretched him with three fingers, while whispering soft words of praise that went straight to Peter’s dick, he slowly withdrew his fingers and reached for the condom he had gotten from the night stand when he retrieved the lube.

“Are you ready, Baby,” Tony asked after putting the condom on. The head of his dick was pressing against Peter’s hole but not hard enough to actually push in.

“So ready. Get your dick in me in the next ten seconds or I might actually die,” Peter said, always one for the dramatic.

Tony lightly chuckled but lifted Peter’s legs so that they were hooked over Tony’s shoulders before finally pushing in. Peter threw his head back as far as he could. He entire body was starting to ache just a little from the position (which is understandable considering he was more or less bent in half) but it was the best kind of ache. Tony set a soft, almost careful, pace. He was hitting Peter’s prostate with every thrust, sending sparks of electricity through his entire body.

“Fuck me. I’m not going to break. Fuck me harder,” Peter moaned after several minutes of the same slow, almost teasing, pace. While it did feel amazing but it wasn’t enough to actually make him cum.

Tony arched an eyebrow but he did thrust into Peter hard than he had before. When Peter gave a moan louder than he previously ones Tony picked up the pace and fucked into Peter hard. Not long after that Tony reached around Peter’s legs and gripped Peter’s leaking dick. He matched his strokes in time with his thrust and it wasn’t long before Peter screamed Tony’s name as he came. Peter’s entire body shook as the pleasure crashed through him. His hole tightened the around Tony and it was only a few more thrust until Tony was burring his face in the crook of Peter’s neck while cumming.

They stayed in that position for a while until Tony pulled out to throw the condom away and get a warm washcloth to clean Peter with. Peter was starting to doze off a little by the time Tony got back to the bed. Peter jerked awake and blinked up at Tony. “I should leave,” he muttered but made no move to actually get up.

“You should stay. I’m not going to just kick you out,” Tony said as he got back into his bed. He pulled Peter to his chest and they both fell asleep.

  
•••

  
Peter woke up to an obnoxious buzzing sound that he soon realizing was his phone. His entire body ached in the best way possible, as if he had gone through an intense rehearsal the day before but better. He really didn’t want to get up and leave but he also didn’t want to overstay his welcome. He forced himself to untangle himself from Tony and his bed to find his clothes only to find that they were neatly folded on the dresser against one of the walls.

He was about to walk over when he felt a hand lightly catch one of his hands. “Running out on me,” Tony asked with one eye open.

“I thought you wouldn’t want me here too long,” Peter said looking down at his and Tony’s entwined fingers.

“I want you here as long as you want to be here. If you want to come back to bed and sleep for a few more hours, we could go out and grab a late breakfast. If you want of course.”

Peter blinked a little stupidly for a moment. Tony Stark wanted him stay and then get breakfast with him? He wasn’t getting kicked out? Peter quickly climbed back into the bed he had just left and rested his head on Tony’s chest. Tony sleepily ran his fingers through Peter’s hair until he drifted back to sleep, with his fingers still tangled in Peter’s hair. Peter glances at the clock on Tony’s nightstand and found that it was only four so he left himself drift back off to sleep too.

When they both woke up at seven, they showered together (where very little washing actually happened) and Tony let Peter barrow one of his shirts. They ended up going to a small café one street down from Tony’s building. When Peter actually looked at his phone, he realized that the annoying buzzing that had woken him up was Natasha trying to call him. “Nat was trying to call me this morning. I should call her back if you don’t mind,” Peter said a little sheepishly. He wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to take Tony out of his sight because he was still a little convinced that this was a dream or hallucination that would end if he lost sight of Tony.

“How about you give her a call and I’ll go get us a table,” Tony said. Tony kissed Peter on the cheek and walked away to talk to the hostess. Peter nearly swooned at the small, easy sign of affection.

Peter unlocked his phone and called Natasha, not listening to the voice mail she had left him. It was a Sunday and he knew that he didn’t have any work related things (starting last night he was taking a week vacation because he had basically been nonstop for a year and a half, that was one reason why Bucky had invited him to the party). Natasha answered immediately and promptly started asking questions. “Where are you? Are you okay? What happened last night? Do you need me to come pick you up or anything? Are you okay?”

“You know, you repeated ‘are you okay,’ right?” Peter lightly teased her and he heard her release a breath. He know that she worried about him even though he was twenty-two and he did feel bad for her worrying last night. “I’m at a café, getting breakfast. I’m okay. I don’t need you to come pick me up. I’m okay,” he answered he previously asked questions, purposely ignoring one of them.

Natasha immediately noticed that he didn’t answer one of them but didn’t push it. “Alright,” she said, sounding more relaxed than she had at the beginning of the call. “We can meet tomorrow for lunch and talk about it because we are going to talk about it.”

“Sure. Just text me when and where. I love you, Nat,” he said in way of goodbye.

“I love you too, Darling,” she said but it didn’t send shivers through his body like it did when Tony called him that. Natasha hung up after that and Peter went into the café.

It was a little more high end than he normally went to on his own but it was nice. He immediately spotted Tony and walked over to the table. Throughout the meal (which was amazing) the two simply talked and joked. Peter wasn’t sure if he could classify this as a date but it was definitely the best date he’d ever had. At the end, Tony insisted on paying for it. Peter half heartedly protested but Tony insisted.

“Thank you for this, Tony,” Peter said outside the café.

“You can thank me by agreeing to go on a real date with me,” Tony said with a soft smile.

“I’m free on Friday,” Peter said with a dopey smile.

“Then I will see you on Friday at seven. Can I see your phone,” Tony asked almost as a second thought. Peter gaze him a questioning look but handed his phone over. Tony gave it back a minute later and said, “text me where to pick you up. You can also text me whenever you want. Until then, Dancing Darling.” Tony gave Peter a chaste kiss before they went their separate ways.

  
•••

  
“I love you,” Peter whispered into the quiet morning air. He had spent the night at Tony’s, something he was doing a lot now. They had been dating for a little over six months and everything was good, perfect in Peter’s opinion.

Peter had woken Tony up by lightly drawing shapes on Tony’s chest with his finger. Peter had known that he loved Tony for nearly a month but he hadn’t found the courage to say. Something about the intimacy and closeness of just waking up next to each other made Peter feel like it was the right time. Tony stared at Peter for a while before saying anything. At first Peter thought that he had misread the moment, that maybe he shouldn’t have said anything but then a smile started to spread across Tony’s face. “I love you too,” he said and pulled Peter up for a kiss.

  
•••

  
The media went wild when they found out about Tony and Peter. They had been able to keep everything discreet, with only a few trusted friends knowing about their relationship, for a year. Peter had even moved into Tony’s penthouse three months ago after the two hadn’t seen each other for four weeks do to Tony running Stark Industries and Peter performing. They both decided that they didn’t want to hide it, even though they hadn’t done that much to actually hide their relationship. They also decided that they wanted to be in control of people finding out.

Peter posted two pictures on his Instagram (both approved by Tony) and they just sat back and watched everyone go crazy about it. The first picture that Peter posted was him kissing Tony’s cheek with the caption, ‘ _you know who he is_ ,’ and the second one was them sitting on the couch. Peter had his feet in Tony’s lap and Tony was resting on of his hands on Peter’s leg. This one had the caption of, ‘ _man of my dreams_.’

They started trending in less than fifteen minutes, much to their amusement. “You really are a sap,” Tony said after seeing the caption of the second post.

“Yeah, but you love me,” Peter said with a smile.

“Yes, I do. I must be crazy,” Tony said with a soft smile that seemed to be mostly reserved for private moments like these.

“That’s good because I love you too.”

  
•••

  
“Will you marry me?” Tony was down on one knee and Peter thought that he was about to pass out because holy fuck. _Tony Stark_ was proposing to him. They had been dating for two and a half years but it still didn’t feel real at times. He hadn’t seen Tony in a little over a month and a half because he had been out of he country filming. This was his second night back and Tony had insisted on taking him out somewhere nice.

“Yes, yes, yes. I will marry you, just kiss me,” Peter said and the restaurant erupted in applause.

Peter pulled Tony into a kiss but pulled away soon after because he couldn’t keep his smile off his face. Tony put the ring on Peter’s finger and kissed his knuckles. The ring was absolutely beautiful (and probably cost more than Peter’s first apartment had). It was gold and had small diamonds in the center that went around the entire ring.

When they left the restaurant, Peter still had a dopy smile. “I need to call May, Nat, and Bucky. Oh, I’m so happy, Tony. I can’t believe that I’m the one who finally snagged you,” Peter said as they road back home.

“They already know but I’s sure that they would still love to hear from you,” Tony said and softly kissed the top of Peter’s head.

“They know?”

“Of course they know. I asked May for her blessing and it took Natasha and Bucky ring shopping with me. I wanted to make sure that I found the perfect one for you.”

Peter shouldn’t have been surprised. Tony knew that May meant the world to him and that Natasha and Bucky were two of his closest friends. Tony was he type to plan ahead and make sure that Peter wouldn’t have to worry about a thing. “I am the luckiest man in the world,” Peter said and kissed Tony one more time before they got to their apartment.

When Peter checked his phone the next morning, after waking up next to his handsome fiancé, he smiled to see that they were trending on Twitter and other media outlets. He saw the headline of one news story and smiled at the memories of last night.

_Tony Stark Engaged to the Dancing Darling_


End file.
